


Kiss Fist

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [3]
Category: Grojband
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, I call Lenny Larry a lot to avoid more confusion, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Corey hears about a new movie at the theater and decides to do a group date with The Newmans, it's awkward since the coming out of Grojband and The Newmans teaming up in one band, but somehow they all seem eager for this movie.
Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519127
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Fist

Corey runs all the way back to the garage of the Beff house where his friends/band members are at just hanging out, a big grin on his face as he runs and skids to a stop.   
"Guys!" He cried out for all of them to hear, some on some plush makeshift beanbag seats while some are in the bed of Mr. Beff's pick up truck either talking or playing some random tunes with their drums and strings and keys. 

"You guys know Iron McFist right??" Corey continued, hipper joy cracked into his voice as he jumps around in his kicks around his friends before staying in one place once he gets between Laney, Larry, and Carrie who are on the truck's bed.   
Carrie scoffed out, "The famous action stunt actor who has, like, _a million_ record deals for those stunts to put in movies?"   
" _YES!_ Get this: As we know Iron McFist late last year announced lthat he's releasing his most epic movie EVER! It's called _**"Kiss Fist"**_ : A action filled movie jammed tight with awesome action shots and kick-ass rock music, a epicily touching story about a retired English teacher, lost without a purpose, teaming up with a cleaver house painter to battle blood thirsty aliens from Venus and save their troubled city from coning computer hacking agents of a secret government. And word has it he's playing a premier of his movie for a entire week here in Peaceville!"   
Each band member turned to look at each other with the same excited wide wonder-filled eyes and big stupid grins like Corey.

A totally epic action movie directed, produced, _and_ star **the** Iron McFist?! Hell yeah!

Upon many chit-chats between all the teens on how excited they are to see such a amazing never before made film Kin and Kon both let out snickers and giggles randomly.   
"The movie's title _Kiss Fist_. That sounds a whole like us before we became friends huh?"

With that thought everyone, too, started to remember their first meeting each other . . .

. . . Grojband, young and new to all the things that were to come upon getting their first gig besides very little kids birthday parties, stare around big eyes and smiles at Peaceville's annual Music Festival where bands and musicians gather around the town's biggest open field to play music and win possible awards from talent scouts for their amazing talents.  
And _this_ year, Grojband was going to be known.

"This is literally so awesome!" Kon squeaked between fits of excited giggles as he watches everyone walk around him and his friends.  
During their earlier stages of a band they don't really look like what they do now; Kon, like his twin, Kin, wearing glasses as well as just going through the phase of rat tail hair styles, Kin actually having somewhat of a mullet and wearing bright shiny braces across his row of teeth, Laney wearing mostly her traditional red tights but cover up everything else with black hoodies as well as her deep red hair longer to her shoulders and clip-less which once and a while makes her stop whatever she's doing and blowing a piece of hair from her eyes and face, and oh _BOY_ was Corey a work no one imagine actually worked well as the frontman of the band, rips and tares all over the leg of his jean overalls over a pull over but covered by a grey hoodie with a cheap doodle of the quote on quote "logo" drawn on the front his hair under his trademark beanie is longer and in the style of the early emo hairspray style with light blue highlights as well as rocking some beach side sandals.

Like everyone, Corey admired the live feeling around him with happy buzzes of pure joy all over his body that he could just might cry if he wasn't wearing eyeliner.  
Since he was a baby is had dreamed of being a amazing singer and musician of a equally amazing band the world just loves to pieces even in death, and now he's starting a band with the coolest best pals he know and here they are in their home's most amazing festival that will for sure give them a chance to make their band live!  
"Hey, does anyone else hear that beat?" Laney randomly asked upon walking around with her band mates, a certain unfamiliar tune filling their ear holes coming from somewhere up ahead.

Curious, they all peeked over the crowd of people forming by a haystack area.

Standing on a open pick up truck covered by silky blankets and plush pillows is four young early teenagers like them, three females playing guitar keyboard drums and and one male playing bass, singing _P!NK_ 's Get This Party Started in a clean version so no swearing could happen easily but somehow still manage to make it sound as good _with_ swearing.  
The only boy within the band is a red haired boy who rocks the wardrobe style like Freddie Mercury from Queen with his red hair shaved on the sides with the rest tied tightly in a bun,  
The two twin girls rocking similar styles as twins do often: The drummer having clearly bleached dyed hair with her jet black roots showing through the see-through blue bandanna and wearing a loose sweater and white ripped jeans, the keyboard player lacks the bleach color of her dark hair but wears the outfit the basic same as her sister but reversed colors.  
The leader of the band however, the frontwoman, the main vocalist, the OG _queen_ of these guys, was a sight for sore eyes indeed... Long deep midnight blue hue hair that goes down her back in a single braid with lighter blue tips and highlights attracts the first view of her besides her black flannel button down shirt tucked messily in her knee high jean skirt with dirty country boots to complete her style she works well with her cute face and unique deep voice.

All members of Grojband can't help but stare in awe at the performers before them to the very end, Corey getting a idea after the applause echoed about.  
Putting said plan into action he makes his way to the leader singer as she and the short boy go to the food truck on the side of the dirt road, and with him by his side would be Laney doing and asking something she has no idea she would do or say more often then she thinks, "What are you doing Corey?"  
"I have a crazy plan that just might work." The blue haired boy replied with a grin before he cleared his throat to gain the two's attention, "Greetings. I am Corey Riffin, frontman and founder of the soon to be epic and awesome band of the world: Grojband. Here beside me is my fellow friend, band mate, wickedly awesome bass player, back-up singer, and soon to be manager of Grojband Laney Penn. And what me and my band saw a second ago was pure greatness."

The leading girl giggles some at his comment, "Thank you. I'm Carrie Beff. And this one right here is my best friend Larry. The drummer on the truck behind you is Konnie and her sister beside is named Kim. We're the Newmans, Peaceville's very own shining stars."  
Corey chuckled a bit, despite Carrie's confused face for a second, but kept with the light hearted conversation, "I don't think I've seen you guys before."  
"Yeah, me and my family moved here around the same time Larry did. Kim and Konnie lived here for a while."  
"Ooooooh. Well welcome to Peaceville! More in fact welcome to Peaceville's Music Festival, where here right now you'll soon be seeing Grojband before it makes it to big world wide."

Carrie's eyes narrowed.  
"You talk highly of yourself there, _Riffin_."  
Corey's eyes narrowed down this time now at the sour tone of his last name being spilled from a cute face.  
"Whoa-Ho-ho-ho! What's with the meanness fella? I'm just saying you guys are good but we're better." He stated almost matter-of-factually, not noticing the rather _pissed_ expression on the new girl's face.

Yep, a start of something new . . .

. . . Corey gave out a soft shutter some at the memory of his very early middle school phase as Carrie simply laughs and snorts to herself before explaining herself, "Even _then_ you were still a dork." "And even then in the past you still called me Riffin and never called me by my first name _once_!" Corey whined some with a cute pout which honestly made his friends and him laugh some.   
Konnie squeals and jumps in her heels, " _Guys!_ Are we already forgetting? Iron McFist's most ever epic movie!" Kin smiled big and joined his brother and their two besties with giggles and squeals, all four agreeing to watch the movie as a group tomorrow night while the other four band members watch them with smiles.

Well, all but Corey who's twiddling his thumbs up as he looks up and side nervously. 

"W-Weeellll...." He started, earning everyone attention again. "I mean, you guys can go ahead tomorrow night, but um... I was hoping maybe _we_ could watch the movie tonight. As like a...double date maybe?" He asked as nervously as a shy boy would always to his crush while looking at Laney, Carrie, and Larry. Kin, Konnie, Kon, and Kim all _Ooooooooooooo_ in a mockery like but cute way while making kissy face at them.   
Laney looked down and rubbed her arm some. "I-I don't know Core. I mean...a _actual_ double date in _public?_ " She asked nervously back, Larry rubbing his neck in responds while speaking up his mind as well, "Y-Yeah. I mean...everyone pretty much known us for hating each other for a long time and us _suddenly_ joining bands together.." The two main(and only) red heads stop as soon as they look at Corey who - with Carrie's help - had the cute sad puppy dog eyes up and **_locked_** **.**  
They looked away the best they could, with occasions of giggles and "Awww"'s as they move side to side from those face, before finally Laney cracked, "Alright! Fine. Damn you and your stupid cute face." 

The band members laugh as Corey hopped off the truck with a more bigger grin. "Great! See you at the movies tonight. It'll be as big as when we had our very first gig." 

Corey looked around the concert theater's rows of seats from behind the thick red velvet curtain. After getting a good look he quickly closed the curtain and breath heavily. Yes, he had faced many crowds before and never gotten worried, but this was his second performance with his long rivals The Newmans in front of literally _everyone_ in Peaceville and T.V.!  
This was a nerve wrecking sensation for him!!

Luckily Laney was first to notice the band's usually fearless leader hyperventilating in the side lines and was able to calm him down some, "Easy there Core. It's okay. Just _breath_."  
The boy did as he was being told and smiled fondly at the cute red hair spunk of a young female holding his shoulders, smiling at Carrie and Larry who are off in the different side lines of Carrie helping Larry with his possible silent panic. . . 

Larry runs his slim fingers through his red hair as he rubs some gel through the strands to try and create a style, watching himself from the mirror in front of him. "Seriously, how do people make this look easy?" He whispered under his breath as he keeps trying before letting out a sigh and flopping himself against his mattress with a fly to his bed in the center of his teal color wall bedroom, hiding his cute face within the bed's quilt cover while his hands ball into fists within the fabric.   
With a loud scream into the softness he looked around his rooms at the posters on his walls.   
Some posters being for some video games and random bands as well as band small card posters that came with the CD cases, but also pictures of his family and friends, above his bed is a single smaller then medium size poster of that wonderful night of Grojband and The Newmans very first proper concert as one band besides that time with DJ Fusion with that...little bit too disturbing bonding experience. Right next to it is a Polaroid photo of the two bands together after the show.   
The boy smiled fondly and crawled on his knees on top of his bed to get a closer look at the picture that contains all the people he cares for with big stupid grins and silly face. . . 

. . . Laughter could be heard in the large music hall as the group of 8 teenagers run from back stage to the main lobby, fingers slightly pink from play their instruments for hours as well as their hairs slightly messy from rocking out too hard.  
"The crowd _LOVED_ us!" Laney cheered, overly pumped at how well it went. Better possibly.  
"Man, with your guitar solo during According To You-"  
"Or you _awesome_ key tunes-"  
"What about when Kon and Konnie formed the drum circle-"  
"You guys are literally forgetting how the crowd went NUTS at Lanes and Lars jumping around stage-"  
They all laugh some more as they all talk over each other with each of the night's amazing performances, Larry suddenly reaching in his backpack and taking out the Polaroid camera he got earlier that year from his Aunt to take a picture of tonight.  
After setting up the camera on the timer and standing position he stood by everyone who either cleaned themselves a bit or messed up their outfits and hair even more.

Larry smiled more at the memory before getting off the bed upon seeing the time on the clock beside his bed, heading to his mirror after a trip to the closet with a white Iron McFist shirt and a normal beige color sweater.

Meanwhile Corey, Laney, and Carrie also try to figure out what on earth to wear to this... "double date"...

As the movie's story unfolds, the retired teacher falls in love with a crooked antique dealer who has mob connections which they use to their advantage, the four band mates sitting close with each other in one of the rows in the very back where not much people will see them but also get the best view of the screen, Laney sitting on Corey's left side while Larry is elbow friendly with him on his right with Carrie on Larry's right side holding the bucket of popcorn the two are sharing.   
Laney and Larry look at each other through Corey's focused expression. 


End file.
